torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventurer
The adventurer is unique among other classes because she is ultimately diverse and can do anything the other classes can, just not as well. The hallmarks of the adventurer are diversity and adaptability. The adventurer is almost the opposite of every other class: she is the consummate generalist, never specializing and always dabbling. Adventures As the name would suggest, the adventurer gladly goes on adventures, and that’s because they usually pick adventuring classes (as opposed to NPC classes which are far pettier). Each adventurer’s reason to go on adventures will vary greatly, because there are literally thousands of possible class combinations and each one will have different motivations driving them. Characteristics An adventurer possesses a special ability to mimic other classes. However, contrary to what the word “imitation” suggests, an adventurer actually is member of those classes, with the difference being that she also dabbles in other classes as well. Paladins are viewed in the same light as adventurers who imitate paladins, and few can actually tell the difference between such characters. Alignment Adventurers can and will be of any and every alignment. However, each adventurer’s alignment heavily depends on her chosen classes, especially if one or more classes she wishes to imitate have alignment restrictions. Religion Adventurers that choose pious classes (primarily divine spellcasters) are themselves very devoted to their gods. Those that do not share any connection with a greater power can be pious or impious, or even atheist, whatever suits them best. Background Adventurers can hail from just about any realm and walking any of the myriad paths of life. However, the more unusual combination of classes an adventurer chooses, the more unusual her story generally is. Races Only humans possess the natural adaptability and resiliency to dabble in multiple professions the way the adventurer requires. No race other than human can become an adventurer. Other Classes The adventurer generally views classes that she imitates as being the same as her… and they may or may not share that view. She also typically values independence and resourcefulness over sheer power and single-minded inflexibility. This means she can get along very well with bards, rogues, technomancers, and other classes that tend to have a wide array of abilities; but the more focused classes, such as kher-heb, paladins, and mages, may grate on the adventurer’s nerves from time to time. Game Rule Information Abilities: Nearly all adventurers benefit from having high Intelligence and Constitution scores, giving them more skill points and hit points respectively. Otherwise, an adventurer’s ability priorities will depend entirely on her class choices. Hit Die: d4. Starting Gold: Highest of any imitated class. Starting Age: Highest of any imitated class. Class Skills: The adventurer does not have class skills. Skill Points: 0 + Int modifier. Table: The Adventurer Class Features The following are the class features of the adventurer class: Weapon and Armor Proficiencies An adventurer is proficient with all simple weapons and light armor, but no shields. In addition, at 2nd level she gains the weapon and armor proficiencies of all classes she imitates. Bonus Feat An adventurer gains a bonus feat at 1st level. This can be any feat that she qualifies for that does not have another feat as a prerequisite. Defiant At 1st level the adventurer must choose the three classes she will imitate, or the two classes if using the 2-class variant (see above). Even though she does not begin to gain their abilities until 2nd level, her choices will affect her hit die, class skills, skill points, base attack bonus, and base saving throws. Class Skills: If any skill is on the class skill list of any class the adventurer imitates, it is a class skill for the adventurer. Skill Points: To figure out an adventurer’s skill points per level, add the class-given skill points per level of all of her classes, divide by the number of imitated classes (3 or 2), then add her Intelligence modifier. Round fractions to the nearest even number. Hit Die: To determine an adventurer’s hit die, add the maximum result from the die roll of each imitated class’s hit dice, then divide by the number of imitated classes (3 or 2). Round fractions to the nearest even number. Base Attack Bonus: To determine an adventurer’s base attack bonus, consider the BABs of her imitated classes. Consider a poor BAB to be a 1, a medium BAB to be a 2, and a good BAB to be a 3. Add them together and divide by the number of imitated classes (3 or 2). Round to the nearest whole number. Saving Throws: To determine an adventurer’s saving throws, consider the saving throws of her imitated classes, where a poor save is a 1 and a good save is a 2. Add them together for each individual saving throw, then divide each by the number of imitated classes (3 or 2). If the result is a 4.4 for 3-class adventurers (1.4 for 2-class adventurers) or less, that saving throw is a poor saving throw. Otherwise that save is a good saving throw. Imitation At 2nd level, an adventurer chooses 3 classes other than adventurer (or 2 classes if using the 2-class variant). To choose a class, an adventurer must meet all racial and alignment requirements (if any). An adventurer specializes in following the paths of other classes but does so less efficiently. At each level, she gains all special abilities of some of the chosen classes, including spells and weapon and armor proficiencies. Levels of adventurer and actual levels in classes she imitates stack for the purpose of determining what special abilities she gets. For example, a 2nd level adventurer who has imitated paladin as her first imitated class chooses to take her third character level in the actual paladin class. She is then considered a 2nd level paladin (1 imitated level plus 1 actual level) for the purposes of paladin special abilities. '' Once the classes are chosen, they cannot be changed. An adventurer is considered a member of all the classes she imitates. '''Adaptable' At 4th level, the adventurer’s flexibility and adaptability have begun to pay off in spades. At 4th level and every 4 levels thereafter, when the adventurer gains an ability score point (as all characters do every 4 levels), she gains a second ability score point to assign. She may not assign both points to the same ability score. Dabbler At 7th level, the adventurer’s dabbling has given her a slight boost in many core attributes. Combat Training: If at least one of the adventurer’s classes has a good BAB, or at least two have a medium BAB, she gains the listed bonus as an unnamed bonus to her base attack bonus. She does not gain this if all of her classes had any combination of good or medium BABs. Potent: If at least two of the adventurer’s imitated classes gain the ability to cast spells, she gains the listed bonus to her effective level for the purpose of determining spells known, spells per day, and caster level for all spellcasting classes. If all three of her classes gain the ability to cast spells, she does not gain this ability. Resilient: If at least one of, but not all of, the adventurer’s imitated classes has a good saving throw progression, she gains the listed bonus as an unnamed bonus to that saving throw. Tough: If the adventurer had to round down to achieve her hit die, she gains double the listed bonus as permanent bonus hit points. Category:Classes Category:Other Classes